1. Field of Invention
This application relates to a device and method for an exercise cradle, where the cradle supports a person or an exercise ball.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes several approaches to containing or supporting an exercise ball. U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,540 for an exercise ball riser describes a riser in combination with a semispherical ball having a rigid base plate of a given diameter, the riser elevates the ball. The riser includes a portion extending in a longitudinal direction of the riser. The portion has an outside diameter and an inside diameter dimensioned for receiving the given diameter of the rigid base plate. A further portion is adjacent the portion and extends in the longitudinal direction of the riser. The further portion has a further inside diameter. The further inside diameter is smaller than the inside diameter thereby defining a shoulder there between. The shoulder is configured for supporting the base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,189 for a foldable exercise machine describes an exercise device which includes a deflatable spherical exercise ball mounted on a frame for rotation above a support surface that supports the frame so that the ball rotates freely without interference from the support surface. The frame is foldable so that when the ball is deflated, the frame may be stored in a space substantially smaller than the space occupied by the exercise device when in a fully deployed configuration. A first pair of inclined tubes is pivotally connected to one another at their respective upper ends so that they collectively form an inverted “V” shape when the device is fully deployed. A second pair of inclined tubes is transversely opposed to the first pair of inclined tubes. A forward base includes foot restraints. The first and second pairs of inclined tubes are coplanar with the forward base when the device is folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,558 for a ball chair with a retaining device describes a ball chair with a retaining device having a seat (10), a spherical cushion (20) and two retaining pieces. The spherical cushion (20) rests on the seat (10). The two retaining pieces are selective retaining rods or retaining walls and are respectively attached to a rear end and a front end of the seat (10). Thus, the spherical cushion (20) is held between the two retaining pieces and firmly secured on the seat (10) to keep the spherical cushion (20) from falling off the ball chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,284 describes an exercise apparatus with a base having a concave recess in its top surface adapted to receive a resilient ball and at least one attachment point for removal attaching an elastic band. The elastic band has a handhold attached to its end that can be grasped by a user to perform a desired exercise regimen.
The current invention provides an improved cradle support device for an exercise ball or a user.